Percy Jackson and the Gods Three Secerts
by misaai
Summary: Ok so ever wondered what Percy Jackson's life would be like if he had a twin sister, yeah I know totally over done but come on how can you not imagine the cute green eyed son of Poseidon to have an adorable younger twin sister. Well in this story he does but he also has an annoying overly hyper cousin who loves punching him and a new friend who's related to a certain someone.
1. life can be hell

Ok so ever wondered what Percy Jackson's life would be like if he had a twin sister, yeah I know totally over done but come on how can you not imagine the cute green eyed son of Poseidon to have an adorable younger twin sister.

Well in this story he does, but he also has an annoying overly hyper cousin who loves punching him. As well as a new friend who's related to a certain someone. Want to know who huh?…well lets read and find out.

This story starts on a normal Tuesday afternoon, kids are leaving and entering a school building that's painted a bull red and lined with blue.

Ah high school, but not just any high school. This high school is special because it holds not one, but three demigods whose lives are about to change forever.

Start of Story

I hurriedly ran to my next class while trying to wipe off the stupid ketchup stain my fan club thought would be a perfect addition to my purple blouse. I made it to the door of room 204 just as the bell rung.

Opening it I stepped inside before closing it softly behind me and quickly walking to my seat making sure to avoid eye contact with everyone till I sat down. Turning I smiled at one of my best friends.

'You ok' she mouth to me,

I nodded and we turned to the front as our history teacher begin her lesson. Just as she started on the second paragraph in the textbook the door opened again and in walked my second friend.

"Sorry Mrs. Daisy I have a note from the nurse" she said so quietly you almost couldn't hear her.

"Ok Ms. Young, take a seat" said our teacher, I watched as my friend quickly made her way to the back and sat on the other side of me. I smiled at her and she smiled back before turning to the front to listen making sure to write down notes every now and then.

'Greek mythology when are we going to ever encounter this in real life' I thought with a snort.

About half way into the lesson I looked over at my dark haired friend to the left of me, she had perfect almost flawless skin. Her eyes were an amazing bluish green and her smile can make anyone want to be her friend.

My friend on the other side of me had a color of hair that always baffled me, I swear one minute it was a blond and sometimes it darkened with a hint of red. She had pale blue eyes that sometimes turned white or grey.

As for myself I was dark skinned with wavy brown hair down to my shoulders. I had big brown eyes and a splash of freckles on the bridge of my nose.

I smiled happy thinking about how in my dull boring life I had two friends to spend it with and I couldn't be any more grateful. Now if only my step-father would get abducted by aliens or something then I could really be happy.

**later...**

After school me and my posse stumbled out the front doors of the halls of Hell,

"So Prim what's on the agenda for tonight" I said as I walked backwards in front of my two friends.

"uhh we head to dance class and then head home". She answered giving me a quick look

"Oh right…home" I said kicking at an invisible rock.

My friends both looked at me before wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "whats up Gem need to spend the night at one of our houses again" ask my tanned friend Echo.

"Nah Echo I can't I have to make dinner tonight, maybe tomorrow" I said smiling at her. She nodded and we walked over to Prims car jumping inside and heading to dance class.

Later that night I made my way inside my cramped little apartment with a few bags from the store, "I'm home" I said dully.

"Good I've been waiting for two hours, get started on dinner and it better be something good this time!" I heard my step father yell from his spot on the couch.

"Yes your highness" I said lowly to myself before placing the bags on the table.

I started on the chicken first since it would take the longest to cook, as I was placing the pan in the over I felt a chill go down my spine. I turned to see my creepy step father watching me from the door frame of the kitchen.

"Do you want me to bring you a beer or something?" I asked heading towards the fridge, he smirked and shook his head before walking closer. I instantly backed up knocking the flour bag off the counter.

"Stupid girl look what you did" he growled before back handing me. I felt my lip burst open with blood as my head snapped to the side.

"Now clean this mess up before I do it with your face" he spat out before stomping out the kitchen. I quickly dropped down with a roll of paper towel trying to hold in the tears.

'Don't cry don't cry don't cry' I said to myself as I wiped up the mess, my hands shook with fear as I sat there on the floor. I wondered if my dad was watching me with disappointment, I had no choice but to live with this creep. He was technically the only family I had left.

My dad had to raise me till I was three by himself, he then married again when I was four. The lady was nice enough but I had a feeling she didn't really love me or my dad. My dad was then called away to fight in the war, which one I didn't care to remember. All I know is two years later we received a knock at the door that changed my life for the worst.

After my step mom spent up all of the money we got for the death of my dad she hurriedly married the first douche she happen to lay eyes on, which happen to be my new step father today. Then she died giving birth to who would have been my step sister, But she died shortly after her birth As well.

I was only six at the time and I took it pretty hard. In almost two years I lost my father the only mom I ever knew and a potential sister. That's when the abuse started, I'm not going to bore you with the details but you get the picture. My life sucked end of story, the only real happiness I experienced was when I was outside of school with my two friends.

**Next day**

"Oh come on" yelled Prim as she through her hands up in the air, "why do we have to perform at this stupid festival thing".

"Apparently the universe is out to get us" said Echo as she shook her head.

"Hey Gem you ok?" asked Echo looking over at me. I had my hair covering the right side of my face And was looking down as we walked down the hall of our school.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night" I said with a fake yawn. I squeaked as Prim grabbed my arm and forced me up against the lockers. Echo then pushed my hair out of my face and both of their eyes widened, "come on guys it's not that bad".

"Not that bad, Gem your sporting a black eye and a busted lip, what the hell happened this time".

"I knocked over the flour" I said with a shrug, "so he blacks your eye" yelled Echo as we left the school building.

I didn't say anything as we walked to the car. "That's it you're staying at my house for the next week. Besides we don't need anyone asking questions on the day of the festival because you have a sprained wrist and twisted ankle".

I sighed as I sat in the back seat and looked up out the window. My eyes widened when I thought I saw a large dog watching me just across the street. Rubbing my eyes I looked again but it was gone. I quickly dug through my bag for my anti-depressants. I swallowed a pill and sat back in my seat.

True to her word Prim wouldn't even let me out of the car as we passed my house.

" I told you Gemma you're staying with me for the rest of the week and i dare that bastard to come to my house Ill chop off his"…

"ok ok prim I get it" I said as we dropped off Echo. We waved bye as her mom opened the door. We drove off just as the Spanish curses started flying.

"As least we don't have to worry about her getting beaten for no reason" said Prim as she looked at me. "Yeah" I said as I sighed, "hey we have what four more years" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Three" I said.

"Right three more years and then you can move out of there and you and Echo can come live with me". I smiled, that did sound nice but would I make it through three more years of hell.

**Festival time**

The day of the festival came quicker than we thought, we came up with a killer idea for our performance. We deiced we were going to do a tribute dance to the song Come and Get It by Selena Gomez. I had the awesome idea to make the tribute out to the Greek Gods and Goddess since it was the last thing we learned about in history. Besides we were too lazy to think of anything else.

We each represented one of the big three known as, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades.

I wore a black and glittering gold Greek style dress, it started around my right shoulder and shimmered out into a long flowing skirt with a slit on each side. I matched it with golden tights and black ballet shoes, Prim had on a white Greek style dress with a blue tint, her dress tied around her neck and then under her bust before flowing down in ripples, she wore blue ballet slippers on her feet. lastly Echo had on a white Greek style dress with Golding trim, her dress tied on both of her shoulders in cute little bows and then again dropped down in a flow of sparkles. She wore golden ballet slippers.

"So" said Echo "should we like say something before we go on" reaching over she pulled me closer to her to fix my curls, I smiled gratefully before we looked out at the crowd again seeing how big it was.

"Yeah I think we should like pray or something" I said feeling my nerves starting to get the best of me.

"Well let's pray to the Gods since that's who we are dancing for" said Prim, I shrugged and we stood in a circle and held hands.

"Well I'm not sure if this is going to work but here goes nothing" she said, "to Zeus Poseidon and Hades we hope you enjoy this little tribute dance we are about to perform. We worked our butts off so we would be honored if you watched."

"Yeah I added and then send a very detailed letter on what you liked about it". "Shut up Gem", "what I was only kidding" I laughed making my two friends smirk. "It's not like they are real anyway" I said.

All of a sudden lighten flashed and thunder boomed right over our heads making us look up. We then looked at each other...

"Nahhh "we all said before we finished our little prayer,

"lastly added Echo if you are real I think I speak for everyone here when I say you guys are awesome wish we could meet you but since we can't just enjoy this awesome dance".

We laughed again and did our little hand shake where we fist bump each other low fived and then hip bumped. We laughed just as the announcer walked on stage, here goes nothing said Prim before smiling at us as we walked on stage.

We ignored the crowed as some of the student body booed rudely, I might add. Shaking my head I got down on my knees with my head down as Prim and Echo stood on either side of the stage standing up with their heads down. The music started and I don't know how to explain it but it was like this feeling took over me and I lost my self almost completely in the music.

As we danced the wind slightly picked up as dark clouds rolled around in the back ground creating more of a dramatic affect while at the same time the sun shone down almost perfectly on certain parts that eliminated the light brown in my hair making my eyes almost glow.

When we finished dancing it was eerily quiet…then the crowd broke into a thundering applause, we were so shocked we didn't notice how fast the weather went back to normal in an almost unnatural way. As we made our way towards the back stage I could have sworn I heard a women's voice talking to me.

'I'm so proud of you' the voice whispered

Prim's POV

As we walked off stage I thought I heard a voice in my head

"Amazing just like your mother', as quick as it came it was gone like a breeze on the open sea

Echo's POV

As I walked over to my bag I heard a voice float inside my head

It was a women's voice it sounded strong and fierce if it wasn't complimenting me I would have freaked out but I was actually calm.

"I'm always watching" I heard before I looked up and around

"Did you say something?" we all said at the same time before looking at each other and laughing.

Little did we know our lives were about to change that very night…


	2. for the love of cheese

**Hello folks hope you enjoy the read and please dont be shy review comment and favorite. let me know what you think and please no flames. i havent read the books...yet... but i have seen the two movies and im gonna do my best based off of those. heads up this story is not based around percy jackson but his sister and her friends so dont get confused if the story line is nothing like the movies or books. Though Percy will be experiencing his share of troubles they will not all be laid out in this plot line but they will be mentioned. have fun reading and hope you enjoy...**

* * *

That night we went out to celebrate, we still had on our dresses as we headed to Manhattan to eat at Burgers and Cupcakes. When we got there we ordered some food and made small talk, it was a crazy day since a table away a group of three guys were practically flirting with us. For the most part we ignored them. We paid for the bill and headed out, of course not far behind were the group of guys. When we got to the car one of the guys grabbed Echo by the hand turning her around.

"Hey girls why don't you come out with us we can show you a good time". We rolled our eyes at their cliché pick up line

"No thanks" said Echo as she pulled her arm from his grasp. "Now, now come on ladies" he said as thunder boomed overhead. I titled my head to the side, I could have sworn they just grew two inches.

"Run my child run" I heard in my head, I quickly snatched the keys from Prim and unlocked the doors before pulling us all into the front seat. Prim put the keys in the engine and started the car, as we back out, we stopped as the guys stood in front of the car. All of a sudden their skin shed and fell off of them as they grew in height and became these giant monsters.

We all stared open mouth before we did the one thing we were best at…we screamed

Prim hit the gas and we screeched out of the parking lot and down the road, I turned to look behind us and screamed again when I saw them running to catch up to us.

"Where do we go?" I asked,

"I don't know it's going to be heard to lay low with three giants chasing us", just then our car was hit by one the monsters fist and we went sailing through the air. I held onto the dash board as we screamed again before flipping and turning a few times before we crashed into a tree.

"Yum three demi gods" I heard as I stretched my glass filled arm and groaned,

Lighten flashed overhead and the giants looked up distracted, I looked around noticing my friends passed out,

"No no come on guys we have to get up" I said as I stood and reached them. We all had gotten thrown out of the car at some point. They both groaned and sat up rubbing their heads after a couple of shakes,

"What did we hit?" asked Prim

"Oh I don't know our head on the car the ground and each other" I said, "come on we need to go now!"

We all jumped up and stumbled off down the road, "oh no they noticed us again" said Echo, "lets hide" I said, "where?" asked prim. I looked around and noticed a bridge up ahead, "there come on" I said.

The giants ran across the bridge looking for us we could feel the heavy vibrations above our heads. We were hanging onto the bottom of the bridge.

"I can't hold on anymore" said Prim before dropping into the water. "Me either" said Echo before she too fell in. "oh god I'm going to die" I yelled before falling into the water as well.

I don't remember much but this bright light in the water before everything went dark,

When I came too I was throwing up sea water and someone was patting me hard on the back,

"Oh thank god" I heard and quickly sat up and looked around, "I thought you were dead" I heard before two pair of arms wrapped around me. "What happened?" I asked, "We were being chased by these giant monsters and had to jump into an ocean to get away". "Now we washed up here" said Prim,

"Where exactly is here" I asked standing up with the help of my friends," I don't know but I don't think were on Manhattan anymore".

We looked around and noticed we were standing on a beach right in front of a forest, "what do we do?" asked Echo as she looked around, Prim looked up as a shadow fell over us, "I think we need to run again" she said before grabbing our hands and pulling us into the forest as we looked up seeing these giant flying bird looking things. We were running for about an hour before we slowed down to a brisk walk.

"So where are we heading?" asked Echo as she tried to tie her hair back but it wasn't working,

"Here" I said leaning over and picking up a flower I wrapped the steam around her hair almost like a pony tail holder. "Thanks" she said, I nodded and did the same for me and Prim before we kept walking.

We had been walking for hours, the sun was now coming up and we were tired hungry and thirsty. Just as we collapsed from exhaustion there was a loud growl and footsteps running towards us. "Oh for the love of cheese" I yelled before we jumped up and starting running. I don't know why but we all started heading towards this giant tree, for some reason I felt that if we could make it that far we would be ok.

"Demi-gods" we heard behind us and knew it was the same three giants from before,

AHHHHH we screamed and ran as fast as we could, we got to the top of this hill and looked down to see this giant farm or whatever it was.

"There maybe someone can help us there" said Prim with tears in her eyes, just as we went to run down the hill the giants came up behind us making us roll down the hill.

?POV

I had been woken up by banging on my door,

I quickly jumped up and threw on some pants and a shirt before opening the door to stare into a pair of grey stormy eyes.

"We have a problem" she said and looked up at the hill, I looked up just in time to see a giant smack three bodies over the hill. I quickly uncapped Riptide and ran towards the entrance of camp. Chiron was already there with a group of Apollo and Ares Kids,

"Good you're here" he said before turning towards the hill. "We have to rescue whoever it is that these giants are after" he stated, everyone nodded before we quickly ran trying to get there before these people were giant food. Just as we cleared through some trees, we heard movement and stopped looking around. There was a thud before some scrambling and we looked in front of us to a girl with blonde hair and dark grey eyes, she had a cut in her head that was bleeding horribly, just as two Apollo kids reached her two more girls came stumbling out of the forest. One of them had a gash on her side and the other had a cut going from her should to her chest, they had on these Greek style dresses and I could almost imagine then before and how pretty they must have been before being slammed around and chased through a forest. The dark haired girl was being helped up and I watched as she shakily got to her feet, she turned and we instantly caught each other's eyes. I gasped in surprise as I looked into her eyes, the same color eyes I had. Just as I went to walk forward a giant hand snatched her up and she screamed. No! I yelled before running forward…

Gemma's POV

When I stopped tumbling down the hill I jumped up and ran as fast as I could towards place we saw hoping it was the right direction. Just as I burst through some trees on my right I saw Echo drop in front of me and next to Prim who was already on the ground. I looked ahead of me and saw a big group of kids standing in front of us. 'Help us' I thought as some of them walked forward and did just that. I wasn't paying attention but the next thing I knew Prim was being hauled into the air. I felt my blood turn cold as I watched some boy rush past me. "Percy!" some girl yelled before running after him, Echo and i looked at each other and nodded before pushing off the people around us and running behind the girl. We didn't run far before we looked up at the ugly faces of the three giants that were chasing us. I jumped back as one of then fell to one knee before bursting into gold dust. Put her down the boy yelled before he cut up the leg of the one holding her.

"ECHO…GEMMA" we heard Prim yelled, I then felt hatred absolute hatred for the ugly monster holding my friend.

The boy named Percy was hit and flung into a tree knocking his sword from his hand. It fell at my feet and I picked it up, I looked at it closely noticing the trident on the hilt. I looked up into the sky and the wind blew across my face as if telling me to do it. "Echo I need a distraction" I said, she nodded and ripped her dress almost all the way up the side.

"Hey ugly" she said kicking the giant in the leg, she picked up a sharp stick and jammed it in the foot. I doubt it hurt but it got his attention, as he zeroed in on my friend I whisper good luck in my head before I started climbing a tree to the left of me. As I got to the very top I realized I was still a bit off from reaching where prim was being held in the air. "Prim" I yelled getting her attention, I held up the sword and she nodded wiggling and getting her arm free. Oh please let her catch this I thought praying to whatever god or gods were watching. I reeled back and threw it as hard as I could. As if it was meant to be she caught it in her hand perfectly before glaring down at the beast holding her.

"Go to Hades you son of a bitch!"

She said before stabbing the thing in the eye. I winched and watched as it howled in pain before combusting into golden dust, my eyes widened as watched my friend fall, not giving it a second thought I jumped reaching out for her, I grabbed her hand and she looked at me as we fell the ground coming to meet us faster than I could process my next thought. Opening my eyes I imagined the first thing that could get through, all of a sudden a giant red and white flower burst through the ground racing up to meet us closing my eyes again I felt myself land. Everything was dark around me but I could tell I was alive.

Echo's POV

I watched as Gemma started to climb the tree, I jumped back as the giant holding Prim tried to step on me," tsk you're going to have to try harder than that" I yelled. It tried again but I back flipped out of the way, as I stood up I caught eyes with some girl, she looked at me weird before the boy she was helping up grabbed her dagger and threw at me. It landed at my feet and I quickly tucked and rolled picking it up as the second giant tried to snatch me up. I cut its hand making it howl in pain and stumble back. Just then the giant holding prim vanished into nothing and I watched horrified as my two friend started to free fall towards the ground. Just as I felt a scream building up in my throat the ground shook and I fell on my butt as a giant floor burst from the ground and swallowed my friends. My jaw dropped open as I watched the flower lower to the ground before spitting out my friends. I ran over happily but my happiness was short lived when a shadow covered us. Looking up I could see the foot of the giant I was supposed to be distracting. "No you don't" said Gemma before picking up sword Prim had dropped and held up. The sword went straight into the giants foot stopping it just before it could squish us and like its ugly counterparts vanished in gold dust.

The sword fell to the ground with a soft thud and we looked at each other before laughing to ourselves and hugging.

All of a sudden Gemma passed out, at first I thought it was from exestuation until I turned her over and noticed the giant gash from her shoulder going down across her chest. I looked up at Prim who was looking down at out friend with a horror stricken face. We were then surrounded by a bunch of people and I was hauled up and pulled away. Prim was too and we watched as a few boys picked up Gemma and quickly carried her past us.


	3. My Godly parent is who now?

**awe im so happy people are reading this story and enjoying it, wann give a shout out to **

**Cat girl 1995 and **

**Athalie9**

**for faviorting. now review people i wanna hear what you think what you like an deven what you may want to see in the furture. enjoy this chapther and mention me to friends tee hee**

Echo's POV

We were hauled off to some place that I'm guessing was their hospital? I was placed on a bed as was Prim. "Gemma?" she said trying to stand but a boy pushed her back down, I looked over to wear Gemma was seeing them pouring something on her cuts. I jumped and hissed in pain when the girl holding my arm dripped something onto my stomach where a giant cut was. Whoa how did that get there I thought, Prim was looking sadly over at Gemma not even paying mind to the people bustling around her and healing our wounds before our very eyes. When we were done being bandaged and healed the kids took one last look at us before walking out. The group surrounding Gemma took another ten minutes before pulling a Curtin around her and walking away.

"You two should get some sleep" said a girl with choppy hair with one long braid.

"Your friend will be fine but I'm sure she wouldn't want you to slowing down your healing process". I looked over at Prim who nodded and we laid down watching as the girl walked out of the room. I fell asleep faster than I expected…

Prim's POV

I woke up to someone shaking me and turned over seeing a girl standing over me,

"Hey you have to drink or eat something you been asleep for almost eight hours" she said. I sat up and yawned seeing a boy waking up Echo. We stood and stretched quietly while the girl and boy talked in the corner. Two boys walked in and went to check on Gemma. "How is she?" asked Echo, "she's doing better" one of them said smiling at her, her face turned red and she quickly looked down before sipping on her orange juice. Awe I want orange juice I thought, I went to pick up my glass and it instantly filled with orange juice. I screamed and dropped my cup the glass exploding. "Oh" said the boy "I guess someone should explain what's going on", "ya think!" I said throwing my hands up in the air…

Time skip, because I'm too lazy to describe the whole demi god thing out in detail…

"Wait so let me get this straight" I said as Echo sat on the bed next to me," you're telling us we are half gods half humans and this is a camp for demi-gods where you train and get sent on missions".

"Quest" said the dark hair boy, "same dif" I said waving my hand around.

They then proceeded to tell us about why we were being chased by these monsters and how everyone is talking about our bravery and how well we can fight for newbies with no idea what was going on.

I covered my face with a pillow and screamed into it, I quickly sat up and looked over at Gemma when she groaned and rolled onto her side before opening her eyes. "Prim what day is it I don't want to go to school Missy and her bands of idiots are getting annoying". I laughed and stood up walking over to my friend. "Dude wake up remember what happened?" I said as she sat up, she looked around and her eyes widened.

"Oh no it wasn't a dream, and I why do I feel like I've been rammed into a brick wall six times". Echo and I laughed before hugging our friend, "can you walk?" asked another guy. She nodded and stood up before stretching, and with Gem she goes beyond when stretching. She walked to the middle of the room and did a back bend before flipping over and standing up.

"I'm a little sore but overall I'm ok" she said with a smile on her face. " ok then" he said "well Percy Annabeth you two can give them a quick tour after you bring them to the dining pavilion".

"Alright here" said the one called Annabeth "there are some clean clothes over there you all can change into" she said. We nodded and quickly walked over to the pile of clothes.

Echo changed into a pair of grey jeans with a red button over an orange camp half-blood shirt, Gemma put on a pair of blue jeans with a camp half-blood shirt and an oversized green sweatshirt. I put on a pair of blue jeans as well a camp half-blood shirt and jean jacket. We kept on out ballet shoes before following Annabeth and Percy.

"Here is where we eat" said Percy as he smiled at us, we met eyes again and I couldn't help but feel creped out with how much we looked alike. As Echo Gemma and I stepped inside the dining hall everyone got quiet and stared at us. What said Gemma do I have something on my face she asked. I looked above her head and pointed before we each looked up above each of our heads.

Above my head was a blue glowing trident while Gemma had a red Poppy flower above her head and a spear above Echo's head. The Symbol then changed again and over my head was a golden bow and arrow with sun rays behind it, while now over Echo was a lighten bolt and over Gemma was a gold bow and arrow as well.

Everyone stood and kneeled before us some had their mouth wide open,

"All hail the daughter of Poseidon blessed by Apollo, the daughter of Athena Blessed by Zeus and the Daughter of Persephone blessed by Artemis". After the symbols vanished I stared at the half horse half man thing standing in front of me now. "Wait you're a"…started Echo with an excited grin on her face, just as Gemma ran off, I looked at Echo who nodded before we raced off after our friend leaving behind a very confused and shocked group of strangers.

Annabeths POV

Everyone glanced at Percy and I as we stood in the middle of the pavilion, "I have a sister" he said before groaning and smacking his face with one hand. So do I thought…

Gemma's POV

"Gemma wait where are you going?" I heard behind me, I stopped running but kept walking breathing hard as I tried to catch my breath. We ignored the thunder and lighten rolling around in the back ground of the sky.

"You guys this cannot be real we were just told we were children of gods and goddess, I mean I'm all up for finding out I have a mom but Persephone?" I asked in disbelief.

"It's true" said Prim "I mean how do you explain us being chased by those monsters who kept calling us demi-gods or the weird stuff we've saw all our lives". I looked over at Prim wondering how she knew, I never mentioned anything I saw afraid the only two friends I have in this world would think I'm crazy and stop talking to me. "Come on she said I'm pretty sure that one time when we were at the beach we all saw that mermaid in the water". I nodded before plopping down on the ground, "ow my stomach really hurts now and I'm starving".

"Well they were about to feed us" said Echo

"Awe man do we have to go back in there everyone was starring". I said as they both helped me off the ground.

"Yes we have to go back" said Prim standing up. Her and Echo helped me up before we slowly made our way back towards the food.

As we entered the area, once again it got so quiet you could the breathing of a worm. The half horse dude walked over to us and my mouth fell open.

"Dude you're going to catch flies" said Echo, some people snickered

"Well at least I didn't go all fan girl a few minutes ago" I said looking at her

"Hey I did not" she said

Prim rolled her eyes as we started to bicker

"Ladies now is not the time" she said making us both turn to look at her, "she started it" we both said at the same time before laughing.

"Girls I'm sure you have a lot of questions but for now I think it's best if you sit down and eat"

"Don't got to tell me twice" I said making the people near me laugh again, "thank you thank you I'll be here all week folks" I said fake bowing.

"Come miss comedy jam" said Prim as she pulled me forward making me laugh,

"By the way my name is Chiron" said the horse dude "Prim you will sit here with your brother Percy".

"Freaking awesome I knew you two look alike" I said as Echo and I high fived before waving flirtatiously at her brother who blushed and waved back.

"Ew guys stop it" she said turning red herself, "next Echo you will sit here with your sister"

Hey fams she said with a slight wave making the next table over erupt into laughter before the one named Annabeth pulled her down into a seat next to her.

"And lastly since there is no table for Persephone yet you can sit with the sons and daughters of Demeter".

"Cool" I said "so that would make all you my aunts and uncles".

"Glad to see your all going to get along" said Chiron before walking off. I sat down pushing my hair behind my ear. "So I said what you guys do around here for fun and do we have to encounter monsters like that on a daily basis cause if so that's cutting into my dancing time". The table started laughing and I smiled as people started to introduce themselves.

When we were all done eating I met up with Prim, and Echo outside the Pavilion. Standing with them was Percy and Annabeth,

As I walked closer I quickly raced up and hugged Percy before hugging Annabeth. "Uh what she doing" asked Percy.

"We consider each other sisters so in a way she considers you two like a brother and sister "said Echo,

"Actually I did the math said Prim and Gem is related to Percy and I making us second cousins". "No way" I said, "yeah but its only if you want to get technical. In a way we aren't but we are, its complicated" she laughed.

"Nice" I said "so can you explain to me what that guy ment by blessed by".

"Oh said Percy that means a certain god or goddess has blessed you with one or more abilities you probably wouldn't had original had".

"Awesome" we said at the same time before high fiving each other.

It was nice that Percy and Annabeth gave us a tour of the whole camp but as we walked along I couldn't help but feel a little left out. Prim and Percy were chatting it up and Annabeth and Echo looked like they had a lot to talk about.

As I trailed behind the group I heard my name being called and looked up to see a group of Demeter Kids,

"Uh guys I'm going to see what my ants and uncs want see you on the flip side" I said before running off.

One of the boys wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "dude I know I'm all that and a bag of chips but were like related". The group laughed and the boy rolled his eyes,

"She's totally related to sister Persephone" one of them said, I smiled as they all talked about the things they were going to teach me and what not. I wondered if my mother was watching me right now.


	4. Boys are Idiots!

**Hey peeps i enjoyed writting this chapter soo much hope you enjoy reading it, loving the little bit feedback im getting but i will love alot more. Also anyone smart enough to guess the two lines i have marck with (1) and (2) will get a special treat in their inbox having to do a sequeal im planning. also the song Girls Aloud by Something New is a perfect song to go with this chapter so listen to it while you read the Arena part tee hee.**

* * *

Prim's POV

Annabeth and Echo walked off a few feet after Gemma ran off leaving Percy and I alone. Now that we were alone with just each other it was a lot more awkward. For one I think we both were having problems dealing with that thought that there was someone else out in the world that shared so many of the same Physical traits as you.

"So how about them Yankees?" I said trying to break the ice, he chuckled under his breath before quickly looking up at me making us meet eyes.

"Hey want to see where you'll be sleeping" he asked with a nod of his head in the other direction. I nodded glad to have gotten that awkward moment over with, he quickly started moving and I urged my legs to follow even though I wanted badly to run to one of my friends and beg them not to leave me along with this stranger even if he was supposed to be my brother. I caught up with Percy easily matching his strides before glancing at him from the side seeing he seemed to be in deep thought. I wondered if he was thinking everything I was just thinking. You know that twin telepathy thing I hear so much about but I mean if we had that wouldn't we both had felt like something was missing in our lives at some point maybe felt some kind of pull that one day would have caused us to just randomly bump into each other.

"Wow this is where we get to sleep" I asked as I lightly touch the blue curtains with prints of sail boats on them. This place was amazing for a cabin at a summer camp I thought. I gasped seeing it led right to the water.

"Now I know why we survived the swim from Manhattan to long island" I yelled out, I didn't notice the look on Percy's face as I raced over to the back door that led right to a board walk towards the water. "You think dad helped us to get here" I yelled bending down to place my hand in the water.

"What?" asked Percy sounding shocked, "yeah we had to jump into the ocean to get away from the monsters and we all thought we were dead but apparently not" I said smiling to myself.

"Percy" I asked when I didn't hear him say anything, and stood up walking back into the cabin, I watched from the doorway as Percy who had his back to me leaned over this fountain in the center of our cabin.

"Hey Percy what you doing?" I asked, he turned to look at me and I was a bit taken aback by the glare he sent my way.

"Wow dude having a bad hair day or something, what's up with you?" I asked walking closer.

"Nothing" he said trying to dismiss me

"I had to deal with two teenage girls for most of my life, teenage boy drama aint got nothing on me. So tell me what's really going on in that brain of yours" I said as I went to ruffle his hair but he moved away from me. I backed up a little hurt feeling like I had just been punched in the gut.

"Did…I do something wrong?" I asked. Again he didn't answer, "Percy what's wrong?" I asked getting a little annoyed he was ignoring me.

"What's wrong?" he started making me halt in my footsteps, "what's wrong is mom and dad never mentioned anything to me about having a sister...a twin one at that. Now along with this stupid prophecy thing I have someone I have to look after" he said gesturing to me. He stood there shaking his head looking like someone who now had to deal with a troublesome**(1)** child.

"Well excuse me Mr. High and Mighty" I said waving my hands in the air, "I didn't know I was going to be such a dam problem to deal with. If you haven't noticed I didn't ask to be born and i dam sure didn't ask to be bought here to meet someone as ungrateful as you!".

At that his head snapped up and green eyes meet green in a heated stare,

"You know what maybe you weren't meant to be here maybe you should just leave then since I'm being ungrateful!" he yelled

"Yeah you are you big idiot, you're lucky you know I had to spend my life in and out of foster care till I was 13 and then lived on my own till now. I thought it would be great to have a brother but you just ruined that experience for me thank you!" I yelled before storming towards the front door of the cabin.

"Good!" he yelled "leave!",

I screamed in frustration before turning around holding the door open, "you're the worst Brother in the world Percy Jackson!" I yelled at the top of my lungs before slamming the door with a loud bang.

Ignoring the stares and whispers from those that happen to be around to witness that I quickly ran towards where I last saw Echo and Gemma.

"Prim! Prim! Are you ok what happened?" I heard Echo yell running behind me. "I don't want to talk about it". I said. Echo stopped running behind me and turned probably to get Gemma.

Echo's POV

I ran off to find Gem and was pointed towards the archery section, when I got there I stopped shocked seeing her shoot three arrows in a row in the center of a bulls eyes.

"Echo" she said seeing me "did you say that I'm a natural, i hope I'm making my mother and Atermis proud" she said wiping away a fake tear.

"I'm really happy for you but there's something wrong with Prim". Hey eyes widened and she picked up an Arrow before stomping off…I looked at the group of people before racing off to stop her before she got kicked out of camp. We made our way to where I saw Prim heading and Gemma and I stood shocked as we entered a stadium filled with kids ranging from ages 13 to about 17. "Wow what is this place?" asked Gemma as we looked to the contraption in the center of the stadium.

"This is where I'm going to start my mission to show up my big brother" we head beside us and turned to see Prim putting on a pair of black and white gloves. She glanced at us before doing a double take, I turned to see what she was looking at and snorted.

"How didn't I notice that before?" I asked shaking my head

"What asked Gemma do I have something on my face?" she asked

"Uhhh what's up with your hair did you drink too much water and start sprouting like crazy" joked Prim, she started laughing before she suddenly stopped and stared at her. We looked at each other and then turned to our friend.

"What's wrong?" we asked at the same time,

"Nothing, nothing" she said with a wave of her hand, just as we heard shouting

"Prim!" Someone yelled and we all tuned to see Percy running towards us

"Let the show begin" she stated with a smirk before she rolled up her sleeves and ran towards the giant obstacle course.

"Prim No!" we heard Percy yell before we looked at each other and turned blocking him from running any closer.

"Why'd you let her go up on that thing?" he asked

You could see clearly behind us that she had already entered and was now dodging pillars that seemed to be popping out of the ground as well spinning wood of doom as Gemma likes to call it.

"First of all Jackson I have a feeling you the reason our friend Prim was mad enough to endanger herself like she is, so wanna tell us exactly what it is you said or did to her".

"I don't see how that's any of your business" he stated trying to act all big and tough

"That's it" I heard before i jumped on Gemma trying to contain her, Percy backed up I looked up at him. "I can't hold her for long you better run" I said struggling with my brown eyes friend. His eyes widened and he ran but instead of running away from the arena he ran into the arena thinking she wouldn't follow.

I shook my head as she ran blindly into the arena after her so called cousin, oh boy I thought before a boy walked by with a bag of popcorn. I grabbed a handful making him look at me with a glare,

"Say something punk" I said flinching at him, he ducked and ran off making me laugh before raced up to the top of the stadium to see better.

Prim's POV

I laughed as I hung onto a swinging piece wood the wind blowing my hair back and out of its pony tail.

Jumping up onto the moving wall I almost slipped but caught my footing before starting to climb up, just as I was about to make it to the top I felt someone grab my leg and pull me down. I gasped as I fell falling to the ground. I gasped out in pain as the air left my lungs.

"Look out!" I heard someone yell and looked seeing a pillar heading my way. I rolled out of the way and ducked as another spinning wood block came at my head. I then jumped on top of one of the moving blocks sitting down with both legs on either side of it. I watched another block was heading my way this one more up, a girl climbing the wall stopped to look at me and watched with wide eyes as the block got closer.

"Hey you might wanna move!" She yelled but i ignored her. Just as the blocked was about to hit me I put my hand on it so it pushed me while locking my legs.

Instead of the block knocking me on my ass it spun me upside down and under the block I was sitting on, I had pushed off at the last minute so I ended up sitting up on the block of wood once more.

Whoa! she whispered before I stood up and walked almost like on a tight rope to the end of the block before jumping back on the ladder. I climbed to the top only to sigh with aggravation when I saw there was another part I had to complete. I took a deep breath before running towards pegs I had to climb up, I gasped when I saw one of them get moved from under my foot, ugh I yelled before another peg was moved and I heard laughter on the other side of me.

"Oh yeah" I said before pushing a random peg. "Gotten try better than that sea princess".

I growled, "I'm not a princess!" I said before pushing hard on a peg hearing a loud oof and then a thud. On the other side a boy was rolling around on the floor holding his um special parts.

"I'm a warrior" I said before I went to climb but stopped "and maybe a princess" I said with a shrug "and i just made you my bitch" I said before quickly climbing to the top of the contraption. I got there just as another boy did.

"Sorry babe but I'm not going to lose to a girl".

"Well then I think you're in for a rude awakening" I said before we both went running for the silver sword in the middle of the platform. When I was just a few feet away I leaned forward doing a front flip into a back hand spring with as much force as I could propelling myself up and over the sword, grabbing the hilt just as the boy went to touch it and flipping to the other side of him. There was the sound of horn or something and the crowd went nuts.

"Reality check babe! You just lost to a girl" I said before flipping my hair over my shoulders. He smirked and just shook his head before jumping down.

"Ah get her off of me" I heard and looked around before walking to the other side of the platform and looking over seeing Gemma on top of my brother smacking him upside the head.

"I asked you a question punk, tell me where you hid the jewels"

"I don't even know what you're talking about anymore" he yelled.

"I know it's just fun to mess with you" she said before cackling like a mad women

"Gem get off the boy before you catch his stupidity and help me get down from here",

"Sure thing" she said before smacking Percy upside the head once more, standing I threw the sword down to Echo who caught it and placed it on the ground.

"Ready" she asked as her and gym interlocked arms, ( for those of you familiar with cheerleading you should know what this move looks like without me having to name if for those of you who aren't I shall gladly describe it the best way I know how...at the end of this chapter tee hee)

"I was born ready" I yelled back before flipping over the edge. I landed perfectly on their arms and with a little force they pushed me up and with a jump I landed on my feet.

"And that's how you get it done boys yolo!" **(2)** I said picking up the sword and placing it over my shoulder before we walked off, Percy who was sitting up looked at me as I smirked before turning away. "Watching you!" I heard Gemma whisper to him. "Stop that" said Echo pulling her forward.

"Dude I didn't think it was possible till now but…you just got outshined by a girl…but not just any girl your little sister. And also you got a beat down from her friend."

"Yeah thanks Grover" I said as he helped me up off the floor. "Hey man I'm just saying" he said before patting me on the back, I rubbed my neck as I watched Prim and her friends walk off a group of people more specifically guys surrounded them more specifically Prim. I growled under my breath before walking forward.

"Whoa there seaweed brain be careful before you make this worst on yourself, I don't know what you did to anger Prim but I don't think you're gonna make up for it by marching over there in anger".

I sighed knowing Annabeth was right, "so she said folding her arms over her chest. How much did you mess up and what am I going to have to do to fix it".

I grinned at her before we walked off as I told her everything that happened in the cabin.


	5. Family

**So here is another chapter, hopefully i dont get stuck between the big chapters i have planned. tomorrow is thanksgiving so i wouldnt expect a chapter till the day after maybe late tomorrow night. enjoy and remember review and faviorte and follow.**

* * *

Gemma's POV

"So tell us what happened between you and Percy" I said seriously, she sighed and retold us how they argued and what was said.

"Wow you two are related" said Echo, "you both let your emotions control you".

"True" I said "if one of you had been thinking straight and not with your anger and confusing you could have avoided an argument but I guess it was bound to happen I mean it's one thing to find out you have a sibling but a twin" I said as I shook my head back and forth.

Prim ran a hand through her hair before looking up at us, "so like what should I do? you know I can't hold a grudge for nothing besides" she laughed "watching Gemma smack Percy upside the head was enough for me". We all laughed before making our way towards the cabins, "ok so show us your awesome cabin" I said to Prim. "Yeah sure" she said "it has a sweet view and sits right near the water".

"Of course" said Echo "you two are the children of the sea God, is it blue too?" she added.

"Uh echo we of course the water is blue" I said

"Not the water the cabin" said Echo..."Prim I think Percy's stupidity is contagious" she yelled running away from me. I gasped "no I don't want to die of stupidity" I yelled running after Echo she screamed and hid behind one of the beds.

"Guys stop making fun of my brother in our cabin, who knows his dad might be listening slash watching" she said as she opened a trunk at the end of the bed she picked.

"Oh my bad Poseidon sir" I said looking up "yeah my bad" said Echo before we snorted trying to hold in our laughter. It's still hard for me to accept that there are gods and goddess up in the sky or wherever I thought as Prim gave us a look that clearly said shut up or get out.

"Well this place rocks" said Echo spinning around in a circle, "hey look" she said "it leads straight to the water too".

"Ok guys try not to break anything you don't want to upset Poseidon and get us all thrown in the lake by Percy".

"Percy aint gonna do jack" I said sitting on one of the beds

"What am I not going to do?" we heard behind us and turned

I pointed a finger at him and glared,

"Dude stop with the evil monkey" laughed Prim pushing my hand down. "What he deserved it" I muttered, "come on Gem lets go see if there are any fishes in the lake" said Echo steering me out to the water.

"Oh you want to give these two some privacy so they can talk out their problems gotcha" I said with a wink.

"Way to be settle, Baka" she replied before we vanished from Prim's and Percy's sight.

Prim's POV

I watched my two crazy friends walk out into the water and as soon as they left my vision I heard the sound of a water fight start up. I rolled my eyes before turning back to the trunk, "exactly how do we get clothes around here" I asked my back still to him.

"You can always ask the Aphrodite girls they got some kind of magical closet that will lead to your closet at home. Where do you live or did live?" he asked, I heard him move closer as I stood up closing the trunk and sitting on it. "We all lived in Brooklyn" I said with a shrug, "so close" I heard him mutter before rubbing the back of his neck and then running a hand through his hair.

"Well um I'm sorry about what I said before, you were right I shouldn't had taken my anger out on you. I was really mad at mom and dad for not even mentioning you and…and I was worried I wouldn't know how to be a brother to you i mean were the same age and after today it looks like you don't even need me around anyway" he said kicking at the ground.

I shook my head before laughing softly, "don't say that I mean you got one of the brother aspect down pack…you know how to annoy the mess out of me and get me to yell. That's top three on the big brother list" I joked. We both laughed and I could feel the tension that was building up crumble just like that.

"Hey" I said standing "I'm sorry to, I mean lets be real about this we both were wrong and it probably won't be our last argument either Percy".

He looked up at me and smiled and I couldn't help but smile back, "soooo we're good?" he asked, "we're good" I said before we fist bumped. He then pulled me into a hug.

"Whoa" I said "ok I'm guessing mom is a hugger"

"Aweee Kodak moment" I heard and we turned our heads to see Echo and Gemma coming towards.

"Group hug" said Gemma before hugging both Percy and I, Percy laughed before throwing an arm around the both of us making Gemma giggle excitedly.

"You too Echo" I said holding out my arm, she smirked and walked over before putting an arm around me and Gemma.

We stayed like that for about two minutes before we heard

"What the heck are you all doing"

We turned our heads to see Annabeth standing there with a hand on her hip,

"Family bonding time" Percy and I said at the same time before looking at each other and laughing

Maybe that twin thing did actually work for us after all I thought with a smile.

"Come on smart girl join the fun",

"Uh I'm good" she said, he smirked at her and her eyes widened before he raced towards her.

"Percy you better not" she said before screaming as he picked her up and walked towards the water.

"Percy Jackson I will so end you if you don't put me down right now" she said making us all laugh,

"Awe young love" Gemma whispered making me nod,

There was a splash and ten seconds later…

"PERCY JACKSON!"

We howled with laughter before racing towards the water, "me first me first" said Echo before diving in. I watched as Gemma slowly waded into the water before jumping on top of Percy who sunk under before popping up and tossing her in the air watching as she splashed down into the water again.

I titled my head to the side as I looked at Echo and Gemma, I never seem these to so happy before not even when we were younger

Flashback time people

"AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU GET THE DAM CIGARETTES!"

There was the sound of a door slamming and a little girl around the age of 7 stood outside her apartment door in green shorts and a white powered shirt with a black sweater. Her hair was in two pigtails and she had on black boots. The girl looked up as a splash of rain hit her and ran along her face like a tear. She whimpered and raced off down the block towards the end of the street where there was a park. She ran into the circular block that sat off to the right of the park and as soon as she was safe inside the sky broke open and rain poured from the clouds. The girl curled up as much as possible trying to limit the amount of rain that could splash onto her body.

She sat there for three hours watching as it got darker and darker before falling asleep.

She woke up about an hour later when the rain had stopped and lifted her head from her knees. She looked up at the moon and crawled out of the cylinder falling onto her knees. Still looking up at the moon she smiled, "at least I have one friend" she said with a smile before giggling as the moon light shined over her. She stood and went to walk off when she noticed a green and white box sitting off to the side. She walked over and looked down before quickly picking up the box.

She smiled tears running down her face before looking around but not seeing anyone, "thank you" she said hoping the person could hear her before running off towards her apartment.

Little did the girl know the person did hear her.

"You're welcome" someone said coming out from their hiding spot with a smile on their face, the person then looked up at the moon as well before running off in the other direction.

About two days later the girl with the pigtails met a girl named Prim who had a thing for blue frosted cupcakes and a mouth her mother would probably want to wash out with soap. But their friendship was unstoppable as if it was meant for them to meet.

End of flashback

Gemma was only seven when that dirt bag did something like that to her and she wished it only stayed that bad but it actually got worst. Shaking my head I looked at Echo who was scheming with Annabeth as they tried to take on Percy and Gemma in a game of water tag.

I almost cried then and there, we almost missed Echo, our chance to meet her almost slipped through our fingers. It was such a brisk moment she knew some kind of higher power had to have been watching.

Flashback number two

It was about a year later, Prim and Gemma was walking home from school.

"Hey look" said Gemma

"A dance class", she skipped over to the window watching as the group did some jumps. Prim walked over and looked inside as well,

"Want to see if we can join" she asked her friend.

"You'll join with me?" asked Gemma titling her head to the side as she looked at her dark haired friend.

"Well yeah I mean someone has to make sure you don't cause too much trouble".

"No of course not, not without you" she said before they both laughed. The girls waited till the class ended watching as the girl's parents came to pick them up. When there were about three girls left the dance teacher walked out and invited the girls inside.

"So you two are interested in dance classes?" asked the teacher as she smiled down at the two girls. She had long flowing brown hair and brown eyes with a dark skin complexion.

"Yes!" Gemma yelled jumping up and down. The teacher laughed watching as the little girl proceeded to do a summersault.

"Well we should sign this one up for hip hop. Ballet beginner classes are free so you can tell your parents about that". She then handed the girl some flyers waving as a few more parents showed up taking their kids.

"Ok girls well remember you don't need the money till this summer but you can show up to watch" she said with a wink. The girls nodded and ran out the dance studio. About two blocks away Gemma realized she had dropped her keys, so they back tracked.

"Hello" said Prim "my friend think she might have dropped her keys", they walked inside and saw the teacher who they called Ms. Lilly talking to a young girl about their age. She had blonde hair and dark grey eyes,

"Girl's, what's wrong?" asked Ms. Lilly with a small smile. She walked over and she felt something move under her foot and looked down.

"Oh I guess this belongs to one of you?" she said handed the keys to Gemma who raced up to grab them.

"Now run along" she said patting the two girls on the head, "hey umm what's wrong with her" asked Gemma.

"Oh nothing her parents are just late in picking her up…again" Ms. Lilly said trailing off.

"Well if you want we can walk her home" said Prim, "now girls I could never ask you two do to that".

"We don't mind" said Gemma "we even take the subway by ourselves" she said.

Prim glared at her making her flinch back.

The teacher glared off to the side and seemed to mumble something in a different language before smiling back down at the girls. "Well I guess if you two insist".

"Echo, come here please" she said,

The little girl stood up and made her way towards the others, "yes Ms. Lilly" she asked looking up at the brown eye lady.

"These two girls have agreed to walk you home what do you say?" she said bending down to the girls height. The girl named Echo looked over at the two other girls who smiled at her. She nodded and walked over to them hiking her bag onto her shoulder.

"Is it heavy?" asked Gemma "I can hold it for you".

"Sure" said Echo with a small smile. "My name is Gemma, I like your name it's different".

The two made their way towards the door. Prim waved as the teacher Ms. Lilly once more before heading out the door. Prim still doesn't know what made her turn around till this day but she did.

Looking through the glass window she saw Ms. Lilly standing there but she looked different, she had the same complexion but her eyes now were a murky brown that shined what looked to be orange. Her hair was now a mixture of red orange and greens almost like the leaves on the trees during the fall season. She now wore this white dress that wrapped around her arms and went over one shoulder before falling to the floor and spreading out like the petals of a flower. There were flowers braided through her hair and attached to the dress.

Prim stared wide eyed and gasped when Ms. Lilly turned to her and winked, Prim then ran off hearing her friend...excuse me friends call after her.

End of flashback

Prims head snapped up as she starred at the sky, she had forgotten all about that day… it was like a fog was covering that memory until now.

She smiled, before shaking her head.

"PRIM! Come on" said Percy waving, "do I have to come and get you too?" he teased.

"Yeah right Jackson, don't make me have to beat you up". She then ran and jumped into the water, she let herself sink down a little far before swimming up and popping up beside Percy. "

Race ya" she said

"You're on!" he yelled before swimming off.

"Cheater!" she yelled before swimming after him.


	6. Step-brother from Hades

**Hey everyone I have myself a wonderful Beta now who goes by the name HayHaySpen101 so hopefully I won't have a bunch of mistakes in my chapters from now on. Enjoy this chapter though it's shorter than the others. I had a tough time making sure this came out good enough to post I still don't like it very much but hey if my Beta says it's ok then I guess it's ok. Read favorite review you know the whole shebang...**

* * *

Chiron stood at the window in his office watching as the campers headed to the Dining Pavilion for dinner.

"So do you think its them?…the ones from the prophecy?" a voice asked him.

He turned to see Mr.D standing in the middle of the room.

"It's a possibility," said Chiron as he walked from behind the desk in the room, "if these girls are the three in the prophecy I'm afraid that their lives may be cut short."

Mr.D made some kind of noise that sounded like it was between a snort and a hiccup. "The boy will be here soon, he's not going to like to hear he may be losing another sister after just hearing he technically has one."

"Don't remind me, we're still unable to get rid of that crack in the pavilion..." it went quiet for a few moments.

"Well we should head to dinner then we can talk more about this later tonight" said Chiron.

Gemma's POV

I happily made my way to the Demeter table sitting down next to the same boy from earlier.

"Hey Aston!" I said as I punched his shoulder.

"hey Gemma what's up?" he asks smiling down at me.

"Uhh" I said looking away. Thank the gods no one was looking at me not that anyone would be able to tell I was blushing.

"I'm good I'm good, learned I'm amazing at archery and can handle a sword pretty well." I said turning back to him.

"Good to hear you have some fight in you." We laughed before standing and walking over to the flames at the front.

"For my mom, Persephone" I said lowly before pouring half my plate into the fire. Hmmm... flowers with a hint of berries I thought before turning and walking back to the table.

After we ate we were lead outside by Percy and Annabeth, they said something about a sing along and smores and after that all I could think about was the marshmallow gooeyness. The Apollo cabin lead the sing along and everyone else joined in if they knew the song… or maybe not I thought as someone off to the right of me begin to sing very off key and with the wrong words.

Laughing along with everyone else I held my stick with my marshmallow on it. The last song ended and everyone was trying to think of another song to sing. As I finished my third smore I stood and walked off, I don't know why I had to but I just did.

When I was a good feet away from the others I turned around in a circle wondering which way to go. It was as if there was something pulling me towards the forest. Finally I decided to walk towards the forest anyway, I looked back once surprised no one noticed me leaving before turning to the front and walked off.

When I was a few feet into the forest I stopped and looked up, the sky was so clear you could see all the stars which was surprising. I guess I wasn't in New York anymore I thought with a shrug.

"It's different here, huh?" I heard behind me and jumped clutching my hand to my chest, I looked around but couldn't see anything or anyone.

All of a sudden a boy about the same age as me or maybe a year older stepped out of the shadows. Like literally right out of the shadows. He wore black skinny jeans with tears in the knees, a black sweater with the hood up so I couldn't see his face and black and white converse.

"Who are you?" I asked since I haven't seen this person around camp at all, all day.

He walked closer and I took one step back making him stop, I heard him laugh once before he pulled his hood down. The boy was cute I had to say even in the moonlight you could see how pale he was with his black hair that fell lazily into his brown eyes. He was about an inch or two taller than me give or take an inch and a half.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he whispered.

"That's what all murders say before they murder." I spoke softly, he cracked a lopsided smile.

"You know Hades?... The God your mother Persephone is married to? he asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, what about my mother?" I asked.

"Well I'm guessing no one has told you but Hades had kids of his own, one being me and the other two being my sisters, Bianca and Hazel." he replied.

"So you're a son of Hades?" I asked feeling much better about being out in the dark by myself with just him (note the sarcasm.)

"Yes," he said, "and since our parents are married..." his voice trailed off.

"Oh, that would make us step-siblings," I smiled as I looked at him.

"You came to say hi to me!" I said with an awed expression before rushing over to hug him.

"Ah" he said awkwardly patting me on the head, "how old are you exactly?" he asked looking down at me.

"I'm 14" I said "why?"

"Well we're about the same age…sort of," before I could ask what he meant by that he took my hand and pulled me out of the forest and back towards the camp fire.

As we walked out into the open almost everyone turned to look at us, "found a lost one here." he joked. "Hey I was not lost." I said playfully punching him in the shoulder, "Nico!" I heard and turned to see Percy as well as Annebeth walking over with Echo and Prim behind them.

"Percy" he said with a little venom in his undertone, before looking behind him.

"Who are your new friends" Nice asked with a nod of his head

"Oh this is my sister Prim and Annabeth's sister Echo" answered Percy.

"Yeah and who are you", asked Prim sliding between her brother and Annabeth so she was standing in front of Percy.

"Guys, I have a brother too!" I said happily before throwing my arms around Nico's Neck.

He stumbled a little before carefully removing my arms from around his neck and placing them at my side, I pouted.

"Percy likes my hugs," both Nico and Percy's eyes widened while Prim and Echo giggled in the background.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Annabeth and Nico yelled at the same time

I titled my head to the side "it means he's a hugger what else would it mean?" I asked, clueless to their delusional thoughts.

Nico glared at Percy and I figured it was because he knew I hugged Percy a lot, curse my ignorance.

Nice grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the other side of the camp fire.

Echo's POV

"Something tells me Nico doesn't like Percy very much." I said before placing a hand on my hip, "something also tells me Gemma is oblivious to the fact Nico doesn't like Percy very much." I added as an afterthought.

Prim nodded before turning to her brother, "ok, explain what's going on with you and this Nico that just dragged our Gemma away from you like you were the devil in the flesh." He sighed and looked at Annabeth who nodded.

"Might as well tell them it's not like they aren't going to hear about it sooner or later,"

"Well," he started, "long story short Bianca is one of Nico's other sisters, myself and a few others as well as Bianca went on a quest. I promised Nico I would protect his sister but… she didn't make it back so now he kind of blames me".

"What? He can't blame you for that what happened, happened it was fate." said Prim, "Yeah I know he's trying though. But he did only have Bianca with him for most of his life so to lose her so suddenly I know why he would he react this way".

"Yeah, well if he thinks he can keep our friend away from us… or you he has another thing coming." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Percy made a face, and Prim rolled his eyes, "not like that stupid, I mean Gemma isn't gonna stand for it. She cares too much for you already." she said with a shrug.

"You're like her unofficial older brother and even though Nico is her brother too, she won't allow him to keep her away from you."

"Besides I added she's hard headed and stubborn when she wants to be so I give it till tomorrow when he says something stupid like stay away from Percy and she explodes and tells him off."

"I don't want them to fight because of me." said Percy.

"Don't worry sea monkey they won't fight." I said patting his head.

"Sea monkey?" asked Prim with a smirk, we then walked off and over to this table to get something to drink.

Tomorrow was gonna be a very interesting day I thought watching Gemma ruffle Nico's hair. I laughed as he sighed and fixed his hair before looking down at Gemma with a soft smile on his face.


	7. Sibling bonding time

**Sorry for the wait campers and fellow demi-gods, but here is the next instalment to my story hope you enjoy and get ready for the drama filled chapter coming up soon. Tee hee.**

* * *

The next day seemed to start off pretty normal for everyone in the camp.

The cabins took their turns taking showers, before heading off to the Pavilion for breakfast.

Prim sat down with Percy who was still half asleep tiredly rubbing his eyes.

Prim's POV

"How could you still be tired?" I asked my brother watching as he ran a hand through his black messy hair.

Shrugging he turned to me with a crooked smile making me laugh at the fact he had his eyes only half way open.

"I had a really weird dream last night-" he started before thinking twice about something and going back to eating.

I shook my head and began to eat when Echo tapped me on the shoulder quickly sitting down next to me.

"Have you seen Gemma?" She asked nervously. "I went to pick her up at the Demeter cabin but they said Nico came to get her an hour ago I thought she would be here already but I don't see her or Nico."

"Wanna go look for her?" I asked .

She nodded and we stood and began to walk out when we heard the voice of our friend.

"Stop it I don't want to talk about it Nico just forget I mentioned it!" everyone turned their heads and watched as Gemma quickly raced into the Pavilion Nico not too far behind her.

She looked around at everyone staring before rolling her eyes and walking towards us.

"What's up?" asked Echo as I pulled them both over to sit at my table to talk.

"Nico came to get me said he wanted to talk," Gemma replied.

I saw Percy look at us from the corner of my eye before looking back over at Gem.

"He mentioned to me about how he was mad at Percy about something I'm not gonna repeat otherwise I'll cry. I told him Percy was still my friend and practically our cousin and if he didn't stop holding grudges it was going to be the death of him which he then explains was actually his fatal flaw. I told him hating and holding grudges ages you faster and that I should know."

My eyes instantly lit up and I placed a hand on Gemma shoulder.

"He asked me what I meant and well now here we are."

"Oh gosh Gemma I'm so sorry but you're going to have to tell him soon he is your brother and I'm sure he's worried about you. Look he's not even touching the food on his plate," I said.

We all turned to look at Nico who had his hood up and was practically smashing his food together on his plate.

"I can't, I didn't meant to mention it. What makes you think I want to talk about it?" She asked.

"We all have something we don't want to talk about but sooner or later its gonna come out into the open, just talk to him about it. He obviously wants to be there for you, you're his little sister," said Echo with a smile.

Annabeth called out to her and she smiled at her sister and brothers before getting up.

"I have to go, see you guys at the arena," she said before starting off towards her table. Gemma stood and walked towards the Hades table sitting next to Nico who looked at her. She hugged him and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and they stood up before heading out the Pavilion.

Gemma's POV

I told Nico let's talk outside and I'll tell him anything he wants to know, he nodded and we headed towards the lake sitting down under the shade of a tree.

First I told him how I met Prim and Echo so he could understand how close our bond was, then I mentioned how I used to be deathly afraid of water.

"Why?" he asked looking at me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair pulling slightly, "don't do that" he said pulling my hands from my hair. I closed my eyes and squeezed them hard trying to contain the tears.

Nico watched not sure what to do, he didn't want her to hurt herself so that's why he stopped her from pulling at her scalp but now…he wasn't sure how to handle a crying girl. Should he go get one of her friends, maybe even one of the Aphrodite girls would be better than him.

"My step father was abusive as I mentioned in the last story, it used to be just cruel words, maybe a smack a week but as I got older things got worse. So every day I grew to hate him more and more, one week was practically bad for me. I was about 9 and was um... growing faster than most girls in my grade. I had Echo's step-mom take me shopping and forgot to mention it to my step-father."

"When I got home he was having a poker game with some of his friends, they were all slime bags and greasy looking but they treated me way nicer, though now that I think about it creeps me out a bit."

Nico clenched his fist and I laughed lightly grabbing his hand and unballing it, "nothing like that happened don't worry." I said softly.

I sighed before continuing my story.

"Anyway he preceded to chew me out in front of them and then send me to my room, about an hour later after his buddies left he came storming in and smacked me around for a good 15 minutes before picking up the bag I bought with me."

He emptied it on the bed and he glared at me.

I took a deep breath.

"His exact words were; so you think your grown now huh, you think because you get to wear this stuff you can do what you want?"

He then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bathroom where he filled the bathtub up with cold water. I tried to get out of grip crying and screaming for anyone to come and help me. He punched me once in the mouth and i hit the bathroom floor. He then picked me up and dunked my head inside the tub."

"He did this for I don't know maybe two minutes before I passed out, I woke up laying on the bathroom floor spewing out water every two seconds."

"I realized I must of stopped breathing for maybe a minute at least because when he saw I was alive after dragging myself up and into the hallway all he said was 'oh I guess I don't have to make plans to bury you.'"

"I snapped after that I became more violent towards my friends because I couldn't take him on, I started isolating myself more then I already was and all because my hatred for this man was getting to me. Finally one day Prim and Echo couldn't take it anymore and took certain measures and cursed me out saying if I was going to treat them this way then they weren't going to hang around me anymore. At first I thought they meant they wouldn't be my friends anymore and it hurt to think the girls the only people I ever considered family wouldn't be a part of my life anymore. I went home that day and looked in the mirror like really looked and noticed how messy my clothes were, the dark purple shadows under my eyes from the little sleep I've been getting. Long story short I looked like the walking dead."

Nico chuckled at this and I smiled lightly.

"The next day I apologized to my friends and for a week I stayed with prim until I was better rested. The abuse sadly continued but if it ever got too bad I just stayed at one of the girl's houses."

"And no one ever said anything why didn't you all go the police?"

"Because that would mean we would be separated and we were scared that if one of us got moved away from the other two we wouldn't be able to help her with whatever she was going through. We each would rather suffer together than risk suffering alone finding ourselves with no one that truly cares for you for no one who would help you heal and may just make things worse."

He didn't say anything and I looked at him wondering what he was thinking

"Whats going on in that head of yours?" I asked with a small smile, he looked at me placing a hand on my head before standing and helping me stand as well.

"You should eat," he said ignoring my question and pulling me towards the Pavilion once more.

After breakfast I was in the Archery fields with the Demeter cabin.

"Good," I heard behind me as I hit the middle target once more, I smiled to myself as Chiron patted me on the shoulder before walking off. I wondered how my friends were doing as I notched another arrow before firing.

After we took a 15 minute break before the next class, I picked up my water bottle and drenched my face before wiping my eyes with my sleeve.

"Hey," I heard and turned to see Percy, I titled my head to the side but smiled, "hey yourself what's up?" I asked. He smiled lightly and before I knew what was happening he hugged me, I was shocked but hugged him back.

"What's going on?" I asked embarrassed because well the whole Demeter cabin was watching from a very short distance.

"I hope you're not mad when I tell you but I kind of followed you and Nico earlier today and I heard what you told him. I always thought me and my mom had it bad with Gabe my step-father but..."

I cut him off and poked his nose, "stop I don't need pity nor do I want it, what's done is done and it can't be changed. But I'm glad to know you care so much already, but you should really worry about Prim she's been through some things too so as her brother make sure you really get to know her and try not to just simply overlook the little things she says and does. She will never just come right out and say she needs to talk you, you need to recognize when she's hinting she needs someone to talk."

" Girls... are complicated" he said with a sigh making me laugh. He laughed as well and I reached my hand up and messed up his hair more than it already was. "Well my break is over I need to head over to my next class" I said, I waved bye before walking off.

"So" said a girl name Mari. "You and Jackson huh?"

"What? No," I said shaking my head.

"You like him you like him," she teased making me scuff.

"Your so immature," I said before rolling my eyes.

Echo's POV

I waited in the arena later that day, Annabeth was supposed to start training me on how to use a sword. I was giddy with excitement just thinking about holding a sword.

"Someone seems excited," I heard and looked seeing Annabeth heading towards me, I squealed just to prove her point making us laugh.

"Ok well first we need to find you a sword that you can fight with," I followed her this shed that was filled with all different types of weapons and many swords to pick from.

I walked along a table softly touching each weapon before looking along the walls, I stopped finally after ten minutes of looking and looking. Annabeth who was getting annoyed was leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed. That girl seriously needs some patients I thought before reaching out and picking up the sword that caught my eye.

It was about twelve inches long not counting the hilt that was black with gold engravings in weird patterns. The gold then went up and along the silver part of the sword before stopping at the edge in a picture of a golden owl.

"This one" I said smiling as I looked at my sister, she nodded and we headed back out into the arena.

She quickly showed me how to hold the sword correctly before showing me a few moves.

It wasn't a surprise when I was able to easily grasp the concept of sword fighting and easily copy the moves Annabeth taught me. By the time our two hours were up I was hot and sweaty.

"This is nothing," said Annabeth as she looked at me, we walked towards the shed again and she quickly picked out a holder for me.

"Tomorrow we start sparring so be prepared," she said before clapping me on the back pretty hard.

"Ow," I mumbled, rubbing my shoulder before following her out into the open.

Prims's POV

I guess sucking at Archery runs in our blood because well... I sucked, I think if the camp took a vote on banning me and Percy from that sport forever everyone wouldn't hesitate to vote yes. Let me back track for you. You see Percy thought it would be a good idea for me to try it out even though he had no skill for it. I don't know why I didn't put two and two together but I thought hey, how bad could I be?

I was pretty bad I mean the first one flew off to the side nowhere near my target. By the fifth try I almost hit a tree nymph, two campers, and Percy…who was standing behind me.

After that one we agreed no more lessons for me and quickly left before we could cause more damage.

"Seriously guys it's not funny," I said to Echo and Gemma, we were inside my cabin talking about today. I lay on my bed and Echo and Gemma sat on Percy's bed that was across from mine.

We all looked up when Percy walked in with Nico and Annabeth, "told you they were in here," he said before sitting on the bed next to me. Nico sat at Gemma's feet which she then proceeded to stick her feet in his face.

Ah those two… bonding… I looked at Percy whose been acting pretty weird since this morning.

"Is something on your mind?" I asked him seeing as the others were distracted.

He shook his head no before smiling, I found my brother liked to smile a lot like a dark haired brow eyed best friend I had. "Ok if you say so," I said before looking at Gemma.

"Stop putting your feet on Nico, he's not a foot rest," I said before standing up, she then picked up a pillow and through it at me. I picked it up and threw it back but she kicked it making it go flying and hitting Annabeth right in the face.

The pillow fell to the floor and she glared at the both of us, "oh snap Nico abort, abort, abort!" Yelled Gemma grabbing his arm.

He laughed and pulled her under the bed and they both vanished in black shadows.

She then turned to me and I picked up a pillow in defence, she went to come at me but Echo hit her with a pillow too and we both screamed before making a mad dash for the door and heading towards the Hades cabin. We could hear Percy laughing before we heard him say "ow,what was that for?"

I'm guessing she took her anger out on Percy, hey that's what big brothers are for.


	8. Something new and something bluewhaa!

**Here is the next chapter...its not as long as the others because this is a stepping stone into what i really think you would enjoy. so please keep reading review and let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

One month later…

"Come on Echo strike harder!" Annabeth yelled as she watched her sister and Percy spar.

Prim sat next to Annabeth watching as her brother was practically beating up one of her best friends. But hey, this was Camp Half-Blood and as long as you didn't kill anyone it was all good.

Prim looked away for a second and glanced around before spotting Gemma some yards away, she was dancing to some song the Apollo kids were singing. She laughed to herself, if Gemma wasn't already claimed she would think she was an Apollo kid herself.

Prim's attention turned back to the two fighting in front of her when Percy disarmed Echo pointing his sword at her chest. She stared at the sword then at Percy who held a smug smirk on his face.

"Finished?" he asked with a raised eyebrow he himself out of breath.

She scuffed and went to say something but Annabeth beat her to it clearly fearing her sisters quick fiery temper which she herself possessed.

"Aright you, two break it up," she said as she watched Echo slap Percy's sword away from her body.

"Next time then," he said making her glare harden before recapping his sword/pen.

"Good job Echo! You're getting better every day!" she said, trying to cheer up her sister, Athena children did not like to lose easily.

"Yeah, but I still lost!" she said wiping some sweat from her brow.

"You can't win them all!" insisted Annabeth watching her sister closely.

Echo rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed. Annabeth thought she heard her whisper something like "yeah says miss perfect" but decided to not say anything more not wanting to get into an argument, that would be a never end as an 'and so they lived happily ever after' story.

Percy watched Echo walk off with Annabeth before turning to Prim who shrugged her shoulders, she stood dusting off her backside before turning heading towards their cabin. Percy picked up his water bottle and poured some all over his face before downing the rest. He looked up quickly hearing cheers coming from behind him and turned to see Gemma do a back flip before spinning dangerously fast on her toes.

Since everyone else had left him he decided to see what all the commotion was about so he started to walk over.

Echo's POV

As I walked away with Annabeth she stopped suddenly saying she left her hat under the tree we were practicing near.

_Annabeth ran back to the spot quickly picking up her hat and stuffing it in her back pocket before looking up. She gasped open mouth before quickly shutting it not wanting anyone to see her in such a stupor. Percy and Gemma was dancing to what sounded like some crappy love song but she couldn't be too sure._

_Gemma laughed pushing one of the Apollo kids as they teased Percy for his lack of dancing skills._

_"Shut up he's trying!" she yelled before placing a hand on his shoulder and then placing his hand on her waist, at this she turned and stomped back towards her sister._

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, but Annabeth just ignored her and kept moving. I threw her hands up in the air silently cursing the gods for mine and my sister's short temper.

I then ran after her to see if I could get her to tell me what was suddenly bothering her.

"Hey!" I yelled grabbing her hand her blonde hair flipping smacking me in the face as she turned around.

"What!?" she yelled

I went to yell back but noticed the look in her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, placing a hand in her shoulder. "tell me what happened right now!" I said.

"Well shouldn't you know you're her friend?" she said.

"Who, Prim?" I asked she shook her head.

"Gemma? What about her? Did she say something to you? If she did it she probably was meant as a joke or something."

"No she didn't say anything she… just come on I'll show you" she said pulling me back towards the way we came.

"Look" she said pointing but not turning to look herself

I looked to wear she was pointing and my eyes widened slightly.

"Ok, Gemma is not like that she's just overly nice sometimes. Just talk to her about it, if you like him I mean let her know."

"I don't," she said. "I mean we're like best friends?"

"Are you asking me or telling me," I said looking at her… "Listen Gemma is the type of person to try not to step on any toes so like I said talk to her about it before you make judgment." I patted Annabeth on the shoulders and walked off.

As I walked away I turned back around to see my sister walking towards the cabins, I wasn't paying attention and walked straight into someone. Before I could fall someone wrapped their arms around my waist to steady me. My eyes had closed in anticipation of a fall but when one didn't come I opened them to stare into the startling eyes of Nico.

"Oh, wow, sorry," I said laughing lightly.

"Yeah" he said. "You should probably pay more attention to where your walking, if I were an Ares kid you probably would have fell and been stepped on but then again maybe not. Then they would have the face the wrath of Annabeth." I laughed at his joked and he smirked slightly.

"So where you heading?" I asked him as we both started walking in a random direction. "Just around" he said with a shrug.

"You?" He asked me taking a quick glance at me. "Just walking," I said shrugging as well.

We talked and walked for about an hour maybe more before heading in the direction of the cabins, as soon as we came within close proximity of the Athena Cabin two of my brothers quickly surrounded me saying Annabeth was looking for me. They seemed to separate me and Nico from each other but in a way they thought I wouldn't notice.

"Ok chill," I said, pushing them aside.

I smiled at Nico and told him we can talk later before waving and walking off.

When we got to the cabin I turned to the boys, "and don't think I didn't see the way you were eyeing him, he's my friend and I'm not letting you stop me from talking to him."

"We don't know what you're talking about," said one of them crossing his arms over his chest. But he had this cocky smirk on his face. So I pushed him before walking farther into the cabin automatically spotting my sister.

"Brothers, huh?' she said with a small smile, I nodded and watched as she typed something on a lap top and a 3D picture of a city popped up. "Wow cool," I said. She didn't respond but instead asked me where was I.

"I was talking with Nico he's pretty funny once you get him to talk to you," I said. "I don't know why he doesn't have more friends."

She glanced at me before sitting up since she was laying on her stomach, I looked up at her expecting her to say something but she seemed to stare outside before sighing and letting go whatever she was going to say. I rolled my eyes and stood heading to my bunk. I didn't have much since we came here via ocean but the cabin leaders were nice enough to make me some homecoming gift. The Demeter cabin made me a beautiful belt decorated with flowers. I picked it up and placed it on looking at myself in the mirror. Cute I thought it would go great with a nice dress or even a nice skirt. I wonder if Nico would like it…. Wait, why did I just think that?

* * *

**So what did you all think yes some drama in the love department, we got some interest happening with Nico and Echo and the gasp a Love Triangle between Percy Gemma and Annabeth? Or is it a big misunderstanding? Find out in these next few chapters.**


	9. G and P!

Chapter 9

Prime POV

I watched as my brother raced around our cabin looking for a clean shirt. I stood at my dresser as I watched him, I pulled out a clean shirt myself and quickly took off my pajama top quickly and changing while my brother was distracted.

"Where are you in rush off to?" I asked as I slipped on a pair of shorts.

"Gems and I are going to um...do something and well yeah" he said

I raised an eyebrow at his obvious lie, "well ok um have fun?" I said as he dashed out the door. I then finished getting dressed and walked out of my cabin to see Echo starring silently off into the distance with a look of distaste on her face. I looked up and I felt my face form into a scowl as I saw Gemma jump on Percy's back and he quickly raced off out of sight.

"Is it just me or do those two seem extra close" asked Echo,

"Well I could say the same about you and Nico" I teased making her blush.

"We're just friends" she said, "ok so what's the difference between you and Nico and then Gem and Percy".

She sighed "your right I shouldn't assume things but try telling that to everyone else and Annabeth".

"What's Annabeth got to do with this?" I asked

"Isn't it obvious she likes Percy and she's been pretty upset since he started to hang around with Gemma a lot more". Shrugging I stepped down out of the doorway of my cabin.

"Hey well maybe they do like each other I mean it could happen".

Echo turned to me with a look of terror on her face, "please don't say that I already get enough endless talk from Annabeth about what if".

"And what exactly does Annabeth say?" I asked, she didn't say anything and looked away

"Let's just say it's not pleasant, I told her Gemma wasn't like that but now"...

I knew without her even finishing that sentence what she ment

"Well you don't sound too sure yourself" I said folding my hands over my chest.

"Look I just feel Gemma has changed since we've been here"

"What Echo she seems happier more outgoing and actually talkative."

"Remember where we are we aren't in Brooklyn anymore we live differently now and I think Gemma deserves some sort of happiness."

"I thought we made her happy" I heard her mummer

"We do" I said placing a hand on her shoulder "but we can't be the only two in the world to make her happy sooner or later...we will be living different paths. "

"And I thought you were a daughter of Athena" I teased my best friend. She smirked and stood finally both of us walking off.

Later that night at dinner Percy walked into the pavilion with a huge grin on his face and a little more swag I should say in his step.

"Hey" I said "where is Gem" I asked taking a bite out of my food. "She's taking a shower" he said shrugging "she said something about dirt being in places they shouldn't".

I almost chocked and quickly took a sip of my drink, now that I looked closer Percy did seem to have dirt smudges on his face and grass in his hair.

I couldn't help but think what actually those two had been doing together all day.

I wish I could say the next few days were less suspicious but they weren't and it didn't help when I Annabeth and Echo witnessed Gemma kiss Percy on the cheek. To say my jaw drop would be an understatement but at the same time I was kind of glad for her. Gemma never really was one for the dating scene but if she was able to score Jackson...

Echo's POV

I don't know why but this Gemma Percy situation was getting to me. Gemma was my best friend but Annabeth was my sister. So whose side did I choose is what I guess you would ask me. Well let me tell you I don't regret to say I choose my sisters side.

**Ok sorry I took so long with this chapter but I've just been plain lazy I had this chapter done for like two weeks. Lol sorry guys besides today I am going to update at least two more times to show how sorry I am for not updating sooner. So review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


End file.
